Skeda:Muzeu Historik Kombëtar, Tiranë.jpg
Në këtë faqe mund të shtroni ankesat që keni të cilat doni të merren parasysh nga administruesit. Ju lutem, nëse keni ankesë për një faqe ose për një përdorues vendosni edhe një lidhje tek faqja në fjalë. Gjithashtu firmosni ankesën duke përdorur ~~~~. Shtoni një ankesë ---- Ankese ndaj Puntorit Fyerje apo sharjet ne drejtim te nje perdoruesi duhen ndeshkuar duke filluar pikesepari analizen e nje dokumentimi te materialeve te redaktuara nga perdoruesit qe zihen me njeri-tjetrin. Dikush tjeter duhet te nderhyje menjehere kur dy persona me funksione administrative fillojne te grinden. Eshte mese normale qe edhe grindje do te kete se kjo eshte e pashmangshme. Duhet dikush ta uli koken i pari kur fillon grindja dhe ai duhet te jete ai qe e ndjen veten fajtor. Por kur kemi te bejme me persona qe nuk e kuptojne dot se jane ne gabim atehere kryeadministratoret duhet tja bllokojne konton fajtorit per nje kohe te mjaftueshme per tu qetesuar. Se ka disa punetore qe nuk dine as te ulin nervat por fillojne dhe hiqen sikur ata dhe vetem ata jane te zotet e wikipedias. Uni 8 Shtator 2006 13:33 (UTC) Protokoll vandalizmash # 9 Shtator 2006 15:38 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Përdoruesi:172.178.93.238" (përmbajtja ishte: 'Mo mele se më fike. hahhahaha Shko kalxoj mames që po vandalizojëThuj ai gjupi prej Kosovës' (dhe i vetmi redaktor ishte '172.177.203.74')) # 9 Shtator 2006 15:38 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Aksaray (Provincës)" (përmbajtja ishte: '#REDIRECT Aksaray (Provincë)' (dhe i vetmi redaktor ishte 'Uni')) # 9 Shtator 2006 15:36 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Edirne (Provincës)" (përmbajtja ishte: '#REDIRECT Edirne (Provincë)' (dhe i vetmi redaktor ishte 'Tarih')) # 9 Shtator 2006 15:35 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Përdoruesi diskutim:Dan" (U gris për të liruar vendin për përcjellim) # 9 Shtator 2006 15:31 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Përdoruesi:Dan" (U gris për të liruar vendin për përcjellim) # 9 Shtator 2006 15:28 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Diskutim:Dreqi" (përmbajtja përpara boshatisjes ishte: 'O dreq respektoj rregullat. Ke humbur redaktimin. Hahhahahah. kallaj me konë djal po vështirë me u konë babë e me majt shpinë ahahahaha') # 9 Shtator 2006 15:27 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Zagari" (përmbajtja përpara boshatisjes ishte: 'Jo mele pse Zagari i Shqipëris i ka të gjitha në kontrollëA nuk po e di cili është, ke bërë kundështarë shumë!!') # 9 Shtator 2006 15:26 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Diskutim:Zagari" (përmbajtja ishte: 'hahhahaha. Ke harrua se në nivelet e ngritura ky termë përdoret edhe për personat që nuk dinë të sillen dhe të artikullohen brenda normave të...') # 9 Shtator 2006 15:25 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Category:Grupe sociale" (përmbajtja ishte: 'Hama karin' (dhe i vetmi redaktor ishte '172.174.201.177')) # 9 Shtator 2006 15:25 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Category:Grupe shoqërore" (përmbajtja ishte: 'Hama karin' (dhe i vetmi redaktor ishte '172.174.201.177')) # 9 Shtator 2006 15:25 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Category:Organizma sociale" (përmbajtja ishte: 'Hama karin' (dhe i vetmi redaktor ishte '172.174.201.177')) # 9 Shtator 2006 15:24 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Wikipedia:DataboxNewSportclub" (përmbajtja ishte: 'Hama karin') # 9 Shtator 2006 15:24 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Çështjë Publike" (përmbajtja ishte: 'Hama karin' (dhe i vetmi redaktor ishte '172.174.201.177')) # 9 Shtator 2006 15:23 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Stampa:User uk-N" (përmbajtja ishte: 'Hama karin' (dhe i vetmi redaktor ishte '172.174.201.177')) # 9 Shtator 2006 15:23 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Islamabad" (përmbajtja ishte: 'Hama karin' (dhe i vetmi redaktor ishte '172.174.201.177')) # 9 Shtator 2006 15:23 Bet 0 (Diskutim | kontribute | blloko) grisi "Jakarta" (përmbajtja ishte: 'Hama karin' (dhe i vetmi redaktor ishte '172.174.201.177')) Ankesa ndaj Përdoruesit Uni * Në konfliktet që ka pas me anëtarin që nuk i njehë mirë rregullat ka përdorur fjalë pesonale ndaj përdoruesit http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wikipedia:Kuvendi&diff=next&oldid=98674. * E ka penguar tërheqjen e fjalëve personale http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wikipedia:Kuvendi&diff=next&oldid=98690 http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wikipedia:Kuvendi&diff=next&oldid=98691 http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wikipedia:Kuvendi&diff=next&oldid=98699 http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wikipedia:Kuvendi&diff=next&oldid=98706 (falsifikim i pohimit) http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wikipedia:Kuvendi&diff=next&oldid=98712 e më tutje deri në versionin e fundit: http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wikipedia:Kuvendi&oldid=98733--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Shtator 2006 14:19 (UTC) * Ka pasur probleme me u ballafaqu me krijimtarin e krijuar nga duar e tij ka tëhekë baskin e ka menu se po e hekë gavrrën e baskisë jo vetëm këtu por po thuaj se në gjitha hapsirat e projektit për këtë qëllim ka rrezikuar edhe konflikt me Përdoruesi diskutim:Bet 0#Rikthimet e redaktimeve (shiko konfliktin konkrete Regjistri i grisjeve) * Nuk i rrespekton sjelljet rreth fletave shtojcë të fletave për paraqitje të përdorusve (për të cilat mendon se janë kapital personal dhe ka drejtë autorsie mbi to. Përdoruesit duhet shpjeguar se nuk ka drejt autori mbi ato fleta (tekstet e tija janë të lëshuara nën licencen GNU) por vetëm disa të drejta që rrjedhin nga marrëveshjet e përdoruese që ja mundësojnë Përdoruesve një këndë për paraqitje të botkuptimeve të veta personale në fletën për paraqitje të përdoruesve shpesh të quajtur Fleta personale (pasi që aty mund të paraqitet edhe personaliteti vetjak dhe jo vetëm botkuptimet). Termi fleta apo faqe personale në kptimin e pronësis nuk ka asnjë do me thënje në Wikipedia e sidomos fleta shtojcë e fletave të përdoruesve në të cilat mbahen dikutimet aty nuk ka asnjë privilegjë askush më të mashë se tjetri.--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Shtator 2006 19:12 (UTC) * Përsëri problem ballafaqimi me krijimtarin e vetë krijimtarin e vetë --Hipi Zhdripi 8 Shtator 2006 19:12 (UTC) 'Ej a ka mundesi tna tregosh hapur se cilin kam share dhe si e kam share? Ca jane ato lidhje koti ashtu. Kush ti beson shpifjet ty more Kosovar prej Dardanie. Ti dhe ai prej Kumanoves se Maqedonise e di une se ca doni por e pate dje se sa ju vlen lekura. E nese doni luft prap po ju them bujrum!!! ' :Me sa shoh Uni ka qenë më destruktiv në këtë konflikt. Dori | Diskuto 9 Shtator 2006 15:24 (UTC) :Uni këto fjalë janë të papranueshme dhe fyerse sepse nuk ka rendësi se prej nga janë redaktuesit. Dori | Diskuto 9 Shtator 2006 15:57 (UTC) --- ANKESA PA BAZA Po po, shiko sa te duash Dor, por konfliktit nuk ja ke hyre me rrenje. Fillo ke puntori qe vandalizoi faqen personale dhe bllokoi konton, dhe vazhdo ke Dan qe shau dhe fyente pas tij. Une nuk kam ofenduar njeri. * UNE I KAM TE FAKTUARA ME PROTOKOLL FYERJET. * ASNJE NUK FAKTON DOT NDONJE FYERJE PREJ MEJE. ---